Bid On Me
by JordanBu
Summary: AU-Sequel to BUY ME! Nero and Dante couldn't be happier together until an offer for a better job splits the new couple apart. Would Dante accept the offer and leave Nero behind? And what's Vergil's role in all of this? DxN and other implied couples. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to BUY ME! is HERE!! Okay, if this chapter is boring then MY APOLOGIES first of all. I want to get through with the beginning and move on to the funny parts, the plot and of course, the romance but this story may lack a bit of it, you'll see why. Anyway, please enjoy! And if you missed it, I have the lemon up for Buy Me! Rated M (obviously). Check out my profile and, of course, you have been warned my friends! Ta ta!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry characters.

Ch.1 Once you leave high school, you'll wish you were still in it

Life couldn't get any better for Nero. Once the seniors graduated and the underclassmen threw their homework and excess papers into the air in jubilance when the bell rang for the last day of school, Dante had hurried to his room to give him a kiss hello for the tenth time that day.

And molest him in those piles of papers. With the door closed and locked of course.

"Come on, Dante, I can't believe you're celebrating along with those kids," Nero remarked amusingly as he struggled to flip the older man over.

"Well, babe, why not?" He pinned the other's hands over his head and gave a quick kiss to his forehead. "Now for a whole summer, I have you all to myself until the vicious cycle starts all over again and then we have to go back to secretly romping in the janitor's closet. But I don't think it's a secret anymore anyway. Damn, I think they locked it with double bolts now so it'll be harder to crack…"

The math teacher just laughed in response. Dante finally moved off him and kissed his lover gently this time, caressing the side of his face with delicate fingertips. His eyes were shining with lust but majority of that lust was of loving and care. How that was even possible, Nero didn't know but he trusted his gut that it was so. The thought made him smile more.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A shiny brown copper coin magically appeared from out of nowhere between Dante's thumb and index finger. Now Nero had no idea what to trust in his gut now. But the grin on the Government teacher made him dismiss it.

"Just ah…well.." He scratched his nose nervously. "I was just thinking about the past month and er..I'm pretty happy about how everything's turning out. That's all-AAH!" He found himself getting hugged by the older man, being tossed down into the papers once again. This time a random D- grade paper landed on his face. "Pfft! Dante! Hey!"

"Heh, sorry, babe. Got a little carried away there…"

"Well, don't get too carried away because, um…I have something else I need to say."

Dante raised a questioning brow and pulled them both up off the floor. Nero silently took a seat on top of his desk while Dante picked a random student's desk and hunched his back, eyeing Nero solemnly. "Shoot."

"Look, it's not easy for me to say this but…at the beginning of the year, IsigneduptobeateacherforthesummerschoolsessionIhopeyou'renotmad!" he blurted out all in one breath. He waited for a response but none came and then slowly looked up at the other teacher to find him sighing.

"Boy, you had me going for a moment there! I seriously thought you were going to tell me that you weren't gay and then leave me!" he boasted in relief and it almost made Nero fall off his desk in shock. "This is great, babe! Now we can be together again in school. I forgot to tell you that I'm being forced against my own will (again) to help out the school and do the summer session too or Randoff's going to cut my pay next year. Guess I'll need to go borrow some power tools for that closet door now. I'll be back!" With that being said, Dante hopped off the desk, gave Nero a quick kiss (with tongue, might I add), and zoomed out the door with a quick goodbye, leaving the young silver haired man to roll his eyes. His head suddenly popped out from outside.

"Just so you know, I'm still thinking up a plan to get your cute little butt back for that _first _time."

Nero feared for his cute lil butt.

--

"Ah! Mr. Speis! A word, if you please!"

"Look, Mr. Randoff, I already apologized for breaking the coffee machine last week AND paid for it. What else do you-"

The principal waved a hand dismissingly. "No, no, it's not about that, at all, Mr. Speis. Please come in my office. It will only be a few moments. And er…why do you have that box of tools?"

Dante raised it slightly and grinned. "Oh this? Just borrowing it for..er…my car! Got a loose bolt. Ol' Jimmbo said I could!"

"Uh…huh." Mr. Randoff said it in an "I'm-not-buying-it" tone. "This way, Mr. Speis."

**Some minutes later...  
**

"WHAT?! Are you shitting me?!"

"Language, please, Mr. Speis," Randoff said with a slight twitch in his brow.

"Sorry, sorry, but…wow." Dante ran a hand through his silver locks and he couldn't keep his heart from pumping 3 times faster than usual. Almost nine months ago, he turned in an application for Washington DC's prestigious private university, Soho U, the college that every student at Rowland High School would kill to get into, next to the Ivy Leagues. The position he applied for was obviously a professor position in American Government studies but it was a thousand in one chance of anyone getting the job, especially for someone from a "public" school. Anyone who had a job at Soho U was set for life with a grand reputation and, of course, a big paycheck every month. Some of the other teachers had laughed at him for even _trying _to apply but after the exciting news that Randoff had told him, he would make them choke on their chuckles.

"Okay, before you call the paramedics for me…" he took a deep breath and looked at his boss straight in the eye. "…you're not punking me, right?"

A smile graced the elder's face. "No…Dante. They think you're a worthy candidate for the position. It's not final but here's the proof to your doubts." He pulled out from his desk a manila colored folder and placed it between them. Dante gingerly flipped it to mailing address side and the memory of getting accepted into college washed over him. He had failed the first time getting in but after working another two years in a second high school aka community college, he received the acceptance letter in the mail, getting into his first college choice. It was like all his hard work drained away from him to leave a feeling of deep accomplishment. If he was one of those sappy kids that cried, then tears would have been rolling down his face but instead, there was only a proud smile.

"I…I still can't believe it..No way…"

"Well, I read some of the contents of the mail and it says the board wants to meet you personally. So now, the summer session for you will be dropped so you can go for two months in Washington DC."

"Whoa, it can't get any better than-_what did you say?!" _Dante's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he tightly grasped his armchairs and dropped the folder.

"The summer session is dropped-?"

"No no, after that…_two…months_?!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Speis. It says they want to stay there in DC for the time being to check out the campus and see that you can really teach the students. Think of it as an evaluation."

"Y-yeah but…two whole months?" His voice faltered and he repressed a deep urge in sigh. "Wait…a minute..if I get the position then…"

The thought clicked in his head like a firearm shooting a single bullet.

If he got the position then him and Nero would have to have a long distance relationship. When he applied for the job, Dante didn't expect to have any kind of relationship with his co-workers until Nero came along and the teacher auction changed everything. Now, he had something to put on the line and it was something not taken lightly. Again, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working or providing any comfort. Time was needed to think it over.

He quickly said his goodbyes and headed out the door back to Nero's room, wondering if the young math teacher was still there. The unlocked room gave him the answer before he met up with a pissed off looking Nero.

"Hey babe, sorry for the hold up. Randoff had to talk to me.."

Nero's expression completely changed going from mad to understanding. "Was it bad?"

"Oh..oh no, it's not bad. Actually, it's one of the best news I've ever gotten in my life," the older man said airily. "You know Soho University, right?"

His lover's eyes went wide. "Well, of course."

"Well…I…I'll be going away for the whole summer over there. To teach."

"…Um, is that really a bad thing, Dante?"

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it. Two months isn't bad. It's a small sacrifice to make. Plus, Soho U? Are you kidding me? A position there is like…a free membership into the Bel Air Country Club in California!" Nero exclaimed, emphasizing it with his arms flailing around, causing the Government teacher to take a step back.

"Nero, you're not letting me finish here…"

When the younger man realized this, he quickly apologized and let the other continue. Dante raised up the manila folder.

"I applied to that school for a position about nine months ago and they…they think I'm a good candidate and may possibly make me a professor there. So then we will be…" He couldn't finish when he saw the tinge of sadness on Nero's face.

"…oh."

Nero and Dante both stood in silence, never making eye contact. The math teacher moved to the window and gazed passed the cheap school blinds and out to the sunset inching down into the horizon. The first thing that popped into his mind was-

"You should go for it, Dante."

'Never be selfish.'

"But-But Nero-"

The younger man turned around and granted Dante one of his rare smiles that curved his icy blue hues with the softness of his cheeks. It always took the older man's breath away and it was doing its job now. "Dante…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And…if you actually don't like the place, then you come back. As simple as that!" He walked over to Dante and patted his shoulder.

"Are you-" Nero didn't want to hear him talk anymore. Any moment longer then he would have punched the other in the jaw. He cut off Dante with a soft press on the lips and hands running expertly into the other's hair, tugging pleasantly at the roots to earn a quiet moan. The bad/good news cleared away, only for a few precious seconds during the sweet kiss and it was enough to settle down Dante and keep Nero from chaining up the other teacher so that he wouldn't leave. The math teacher pulled away first and gave one last peck on Dante' nose.

"Don't worry, all right, old man?" he said jokingly. A small chuckle escaped Dante as he hugged the younger man tightly.

"I promise to come back as quick as I can, yeah?"

Nero could feel something clench at his chest as he clung tightly to Dante's shirt. "…yeah."

--

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Speis Residence, Vergil speaking."

"_Please don't hang up, this is an emergency!"_

"…you get 10 seconds, Dante."

He took a deep breath and quickly began his explanation. The more Vergil listened to his dim witted twin brother, the more his scowl turned into a shocked expression that left him speechless by the time Dante was done talking.

"Verge? VERGE?! Aw damn it, he did it again-"

"I'm still here."

"…oh. Well…did you hear my request at the end?"

He could hear the other sigh heavily into the receiver and thought this time Vergil was going to hang up but then he heard him say, "I'll do it." The silver haired man did a happy victory dance that Vergil was glad to be on the phone for and not there right next to Dante to see it.

"Hey, bro? There's one more thing, if you don't mind?" Dante asked seriously and his older twin detected the tone, setting himself into his black leathered armchair as he tightened his grip on the receiver.

"And what's that?"

--

Vergil's back, baby! :)

So...love it? Hate it? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Second chapter is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters.

Ch.2 When we remember the good times in school, it makes us feel old

Nero's apartment greeted him with emptiness. He peeled off his shirt and placed it on the back of a chair, fanning himself with his hand in the process. It was hot but it was never this ridiculously hot in all his life! The weather only added to his bad mood that he got from frustrating kids who wouldn't cooperate with him in class so he turned on the air conditioner and plopped himself down on his couch, never bothering to turn on a light. When the machine kicked to life, a burst of cold air blew onto his bare chest, making him sigh in joy. He rolled himself on his side and caught a faint whiff of cologne on his armchair. The scent belonged to Dante, obviously, because Nero used body spray, believing that cologne was only to be used for special occasions. The scent gave him the image of the older man, lounging on his couch and eating pizza with him. Which was actually one week ago, a few hours before Dante left to Washington DC.

The bad mood quickly returned like the rushing air of the AC. Just one week ago, Nero drove Dante to the airport and waited with him until his flight was ready. Before entering the plane, they sat next to each other in silence, listening to other people around them and watching many get restless waiting. Nero silently hoped that Dante's flight would be canceled so that he could stay another day…maybe another hour or two, if God was kind.

But God was not kind that day. The annoying computer voice on the overhead rang in Nero's ears, telling him that Dante was going. Not exactly in that way but to Nero, it was the same. The Government teacher gazed at Nero with longing but he never looked at Dante and focused his attention on other things such as his Kipling luggage. The red color of the carry on was comforting and allowed his mind to wander away from the sadness that welled up inside of him.

He could recall the feel of Dante's hand on his and it did spark something in him. Just enough to make his head turn and eyes to meet Dante's that reflected reassurance.

Nero didn't want to be reassured. He wanted Dante and he wanted him now. Screw Soho U!

But he couldn't say that to the older man's desire of wanting to be a professor. It wasn't right and he knew it. Being selfish was wrong and ungrateful, especially to his boyfriend so instead, he had to smile and cheer him on. If Dante saw Nero like this, he would make fun of him for being this way.

No…Dante wouldn't do that. The math teacher felt ashamed for even thinking that way about him. Nero lazily picked himself up and made his way to the shower, hoping that it and a good night's sleep would make tomorrow more looking forward to.

--

"All right, class, please settle down, I know it's hot but they're still trying to fix the AC so just deal with it for now," Nero droned the next day and his words fell on death ears. He sighed in defeat and turned to the chalk board, getting more life from it then his summer students. "Now, if you can turn to page thirty five then-"

Splat!

"-you can see that the negative signs turns positive-"

Splat!

"-and so now you can do the-"

SPLAT!

The chalk in Nero's hand snapped in two as he head inched slowly around to give the spit wadder a piece of his mind when his door suddenly opened.

"D-D-Dante?!" Nero didn't bother to hide the happiness in his voice when he saw the six foot three man with the familiar blue eyes and silver locks. But then something in his gut told him that what stood before him was off.Even the way he smirked seemed _off. _It didn't look or feel very "Dante" at all.

"Close…" the stranger flipped his hair to stand up on its ends and Nero's blue eyes went wide. "…but not quite."

"…who are you?"

"Hm, must be in the wrong class," the Dante look alike muttered to himself, ignoring Nero and the kids staring at him as though he had two heads. "I knew I should never rely on Dante when it comes to remembering something such as trivial as room numbers. Sorry for the interruptions, but can you tell me where room 105 for American Government is?"

"Down the hall!" a brunette girl piped up from the back row. Her response was like a sign for all the girls in the class to suddenly burst into quiet giggles and make all the boys roll their eyes. The other silver haired man gave a once over Nero and smiled mysteriously. "Thank you," he meant to the girl but his eyes were set only on the math teacher. He gave a hard stare but couldn't help to gulp at the familiar type of stare. "Excuse me for the interruption, Mr. Lanstor."

How did he know his name?! But Nero didn't show the shock on his face and turned back to the chalk board without another word as the intruder walked out. The girls in the front row leaned over their desks to watch him leave in awe.

The whispers started.

"_Did you see him?!"_

"_What a hottie!"_

"_I would love to have him as MY teacher!"_

"_O.M.G! He looks EXACTLY like Mr. Speis!"_

"_Most likely his twin because Mr. Speis is in Washington DC, I hear!"_

"_Mr. Lanstor's soooooo lucky!!" I'm soooooo jealous!"_

Nero couldn't believe these kids! Didn't they know how small this classroom was?! He over heard every single thing that they were saying amongst each other and then some things he definitely didn't want to repeat. He felt sorry for his male students because straight male students did _not _want to hear about any other straight male in…that way.

"_Did you check out his ass? Hot damn, I would tap that!"_

He forgot that he had one gay male student until now, making him want to slam his head repeatedly into the wall so that he would not have to hear anymore of the nonsense. When the bell rang fifteen minutes later, he couldn't be much happier than the rest of his students. He even ran out the door before _they _did! It was his conference period and all he wanted to do was sit down with Kyrie and talk to her about the Dante look alike over a hot cup of…well, _iced_ coffee now. He wasn't crazy to drink something warm like that in the summer time. As soon as he got to the break room, he found Kyrie sitting in her usual spot with a man who Nero never saw before. She quickly spotted him and waved him over. Did the man just _glare _at him?

"Hello, Nero, I would like to introduce my brother, Credo. He's going to be teaching Physics for next year in replacement of Mr. Smith," she cheerily said, indicating the man who had brown hair darker than hers that was slick back and a clean cut goatee. She turned to Credo to introduce Nero in the same tone of enthusiasm. "Credo, this is Nero, the man I've been talking to you about right now."

"Nice to meet you," Credo said stiffly and didn't bother to make any movements of a hand shake. Nero immediately sensed that Credo wasn't the type to be friendly so he made his own greeting consisting of a nod and a bored, "Likewise."

"Excuse me, Kyrie, has the iced coffee run out yet?" he ignored her brother.

"Um, I think there's some left…let me get it!" Before Nero could protest, she skipped away, leaving the new Physics teacher and math teacher alone. The silver haired man scratched his nose and took a seat across from Credo, concluding that there was no way out of this.

"Kyrie tells me that you teach math. What kind?"

"Uh…all kinds. Pretty much anything under Calculus level. They won't give me a higher math position until I spend another year or two here."

"Ah." he seemed to nod in approval. That was it.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Nero said as he draped his arm on the back of his chair and crossed his legs.

Credo gave another glare, one that Nero didn't mind this time. "Okay, I guess we can cut to the chase. I honestly do not like you."

"Hmph, I took that as much the moment I met you but _honestly_ you're not in any position to judge since you don't know me," Nero responded coolly.

"I don't need to know you. I can already tell we're going to be the very best of _friends," _Credo spat sarcastically as he folded his hands together.

"Okay! I'm back!" the biology teacher popped out of nowhere suddenly with a graceful smile and was balancing three iced drinks in her petite hands. "Did you guys have fun while I was gone? Hmm?"

"Yes," Credo responded with a fake smile.

"Plenty," Nero said with dripping sarcasm and took a sip of his drink. _'Dante would have loved to have this.' _Speaking of the man, his mysterious "twin" appeared at that moment as though he was reading Nero's thoughts. He stopped to stare at him, examining the other man who was _exactly_ like Dante in every way. Same silver hair. Same height. Same physique. But there was an air of grace that he had that Dante didn't and a bit more…coldness.

"Nero, I thought Mr. Speis went to Washington?"

"That's not Dante," he automatically responded to Kyrie as his eyes kept focus.

"His name's Vergil." Now _that _got both Kyrie and Nero's attention.

"What do you know about him, Credo?" the brunette asked her brother curiously.

"Not much. I met him this morning at one of the offices. The office women called him Vergil Speis and said that they would be replacing his brother for the summer session."

"…Dante…" escaped from Nero's lips as his eyes shined with the new information.

"Well, well, hello!"

"OH! Modeus! Hello there!" Kyrie greeted as she received a kiss hello on the cheek by the man with long black hair and pale skin. Credo almost spit out his coffee.

"Oh, Credo! This is Modeus! He teaches English for the juniors."

"You must be Kyrie's brother, she talks a lot about you," Modeus explained as he took the last empty chair at the table for himself next to Nero. He placed an elbow on the table and leaned his chin into his hand, not forgetting to give a side glance at the math teacher and smiled sweetly. "And how are you, _Nero?"_

"Fine."

"Aw, don't be like that now."

"Like what?"

"Hard to get," he whispered huskily.

_Ker-SPLASH!!_

"Oh my goodness!" Kyrie shrieked with her hands covering her mouth.

"What the f-! _DANTE?!"_ Modeus exclaimed as his eyes fell upon the older silver haired with the upside down empty cup. He flipped his wet hair angrily and stood up, ready to give him a piece of his mind. "What the hell is wrong with you, Speis?!"

"You were clearly hitting on Mr. Lanstor so I took the liberty of showing you that _you are a scumbag,"_ Vergil stated as a matter of fact. "Don't you know that my brother and him are together? Or is it because my brother is absent, you think you can freely try to take him away?"

"B-Brother?! You…you're..what?!"

"Since you can't process a simple sentence, I'm sure that you don't understand either so let me make this clear," Vergil placed down the cup and glared at the English teacher with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm Dante's twin brother. That guy…" he nodded his head towards Nero. "Is _his. _Get it now?"

All around the table, everyone followed suit with Nero: eyes wide and mouth a gaped at the scene in front of them. Modeus was so pissed off that he couldn't speak so he just growled loudly and stomped out of the break room. The other teachers that were present stared at his retreating form and then stared back at the table where Vergil stood.

Vergil turned to Nero and smirked. "So…got a first name?"

--

So yeah, some people may not remember, but Modeus is from the DMC anime series and he's the dark twin brother in one of the episodes. If he seems a little OC, then sorry because I needed a guy to be..uh...swishy! lolz.

Oh and I don't know if anyone noticed but in the last chapter, Dante asked Vergil for TWO FAVORS. We all know that one of them is obviously to be his replacement. You'll find out the second favor later but if you already did then...good for you! lolz.

So...love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The third installment to Bid on Me. Sorry that took a while, I got kind of busy ; AnimeExpo was AWESOME! Got me plenty of DMC doujinshi plus one I was looking for called DNP! I was sad when there wasn't any NeroxDante stuff but maybe next year. ;; Plus got school and driving lessons and all that jazz! Oh, sorry. Well, enjoy! (And if any of you are wondering about my other stories then don't worry...I'll get to them eventually. . lolz)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DMC characters.

Ch.3 Then there was always that good friend who helped you in your homework

"…I didn't know that Dante had a twin."

"Dante was never the type that discussed his private life unless asked."

"Oh.."

After class was over, Vergil had met up with Nero before he left the school, inviting him out. Nero had picked the nearest café called Vital Star Shop and he found himself playing with his light green drink instead of drinking it. Vergil, on the other hand, with a hot cup of tea (who could drink tea in this weather?!), was sipping it every few seconds.

Nero was trying to process the information but it really wasn't hard to believe since Dante and him have only been going out for a month. He realized that he really didn't know a lot about his boyfriend, at least, not at this point in time and his source of information was right in front of him. He took a deep breath and stopped messing with his drink.

"So…how do you know me?"

"…Dante talked about you," Vergil stated simply, never looking up to meet Nero's eyes. "Quite a lot. At least, when he called me about being a substitute. He usually never calls unless he wants something, that prick."

"…Dante..talks about me?" Nero asked timidly.

The twin nodded. "He even asked me to…ah..how do I put this?" He placed down his cup and finally looked up to meet Nero. "…um..cock block."

"..wait..what?!"Nero blushed wildly.

"It means to block anyone from coming close to you who may want to get into your pan-"

"No! I know what it means it's just…" He shifted his eyes from left to right, looking around if anyone was listening in. "It's just that..Dante asked you to do that?"

"Precisely."

"And you're also a teacher?"

"I'm a professor at a local college. Right now is suppose to be my break time but…as you can see, I have no breaks when it comes to Dante."

"Oh…" And there was that boring "oh" response again. Seriously, couldn't he come up with something more than just an "oh"?! He really wanted to kick himself. "Um…what did Dante tell you about me, exactly?"

"…"

"Is there…something the matter?"

Vergil suddenly smiled as he crossed his arms, causing Nero to raise a confused eyebrow. "I see it now, brother…"

"Er…what?"

"Excuse me, sometimes I talk to myself, haha. It's just that…I never _ever_ thought my brother would go for the male team but now I can see why. You're quite cute, Nero."

His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to keep his blush under control but failed miserably. "T-thank you." He picked up his drink and took a sip, looking away nervously.

"How do you feel about my brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me. I do not believe that I have to repeat myself."

He placed his drink down and continued to avoid eye contact. It was only a simple question, right? But why did it make him feel slightly uneasy? He calmly took a deep breath and looked up at Vergil. The perfect jaw line, the snowy/silver hair that was similar to his own, and the haunting vibrant blue eyes. These things were what made Nero slightly uncomfortable. They reminded him of Dante and it was like he was answering a question _Dante_ was asking which was on the level of "very personal."

"I choose not to answer that," he responded simply, hoping Vergil would take the hint.

He only continued to smile but his eyes narrowed slightly to leer. "And why not?"

"What I feel for Dante is a private matter. I understand that you are his brother…his _twin_ but I'm not into sharing things like that."

"….all right. I respect that. My apologies." Vergil resumed back to drinking his tea and finished his cup in a few seconds.

Nero sighed in relief. At least he wasn't the persistent type.

"So…who was that man that I poured coffee all over?"

"Oh, he's Modeus. I just ignore him," Nero said with a shrug. "He did stop bothering me when I got together with Dante."

"Hmm. I see. I guess my brother was right when he called me."

"You're not really going to…_cock block…_are you?"

"….."

--

The next day, Nero walked down the halls along the students, stopping to say "hi" whenever one called out to him. Before he reached his room, the familiar dark haired English teacher blocked his way and gave Nero his best seductive smile. The math teacher stopped abruptly and glared.

"Hello, Mr. Lanstor," Modeus purred.

"Hello." He greeted stiffly.

"How has it been?"

"Fine." The silver haired man could feel the students slow down behind him. Most likely to stare. If they were driving, they would have gotten a ticket or into an accident for "rubbernecking." That would teach them to mind their own business. "Excuse me, I need to get into my room and you're in the way."

"Not until you agree to go out with me," Modeus proposed bluntly but coolly. Nero almost fell down like in those animes when the character encounters something so…ridiculous as this.

"I'm seeing someone. Dante, to be specific." That earned a twitch but the English teacher resumed his smile.

"I know but aren't you lonely…_Nero?"_

And then it happened….**COCK BLOCK! **

"O…M…G! Tiffany, did you see that?!" a girl whispered loudly to her friend, shaking her by the arm as "Tiffany" and other were all gaping in shock. Vergil appeared out of nowhere, at least, nowhere to the point where Nero did not notice him and suffered a bit of cold coffee landing on his long sleeve shirt while Modeus suffered the entire contents of Vergil's cup…all over his head…AGAIN.

"Y-YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SPEIS?! STOP DUMPING COFFEE ON ME!!" Modeus turned quickly to face the substitute as his hair turned wildly with him and splashed some more coffee onto Nero who twitched in annoyance.

"Get it through that head of yours. _He…is…taken!"_ Vergil growled as electricity seemed to crackle and burst between the two when they made eye contact.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students chanted, specifically the boys, in encouragement while the girls were interpreting Vergil's words as his own aka: Nero was _his _amongst each other, blushing madly at the perverted thoughts running through their heads. The old feeling in Nero, the one that made him want to crawl under a desk and hide, was slowly creeping back to him. Before he could zip off, Mr. Randoff came and broke the student crowd. He demanded that Vergil and Modeus go to their classes and for Nero to go find a new shirt. That was that.

For that one event anyway.

Nero learned that ever since Dante and him hooked up, a couple of the male teachers (not including Modeus) became brave enough to come out of the Rowland High School's janitor's closet. They admired Nero as a great catch and a hell of an eye candy. There was Dante, of course, but the Government teacher seemed more bi than gay, making him uneasy to approach. Plus, he was dealing with a two month absence so Nero was the hot silver haired man that was on their minds. Vergil was hot too but his sexual orientation was a mystery and he was the bottom of the asking out list due to his cold demeanor. The second attempt to go on a date with Nero was done by Mr. Sanest aka the "Lucifer of AP Calculus."

"Good morning, Mr. Lanstor," the snow white haired man greeted politely with a small bow. His long hair flowed gently around his shoulders, making Nero wonder if his hair was thinning.

"Mornin'."

"Grading papers, are we?" He asked curiously as he took a seat next to Nero. Lucifer's class (Nero never asked for his first name and Lucifer never seemed to mind it) was connected to Nero's by a small room that held supplies specifically only for the math teachers and it just so happened that he was taking a break in there and Lucifer just so _"happened"_ to walk in, locking the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty disappointed with all these bad grades though," Nero obliviously stated. "But I am proud of the handful that are really trying."

"…Interesting," Lucifer said in a bored tone as he gave the once over Nero who didn't notice a thing. He was wearing a tight PE shirt that he borrowed from the gym office and it showed off his muscles well. "Well, I have a way of curing you of your disappointment."

"Tutoring?" Nero looked up.

"Ah…_yes_. Me..tutoring you…so you can help your kids better. Let's say…tonight? At my place?" Lucifer suggested, smirking. Nero finally caught on and was about to tell the other teacher off when all of a sudden…

**COCK BLOCK!**

"AAAH! IT BURNS!!" This time, _hot _coffee was thrown onto Lucifer's lap but no other than Vergil who picked the lock of the door and was angrily gripping the empty cup. The Calculus teacher ran out of the room, leaving Nero dumbfounded and the substitute smirking in satisfaction.

"Not only delicious," Vergil said as he looked at the empty cup in admiration. "But _very _useful."

"..Can you get sued for that?"

Vergil only shrugged his shoulders in response and left.

--

About two to three more **cock blocks** occurred before the gay male teachers stopped all together. Whenever Nero came at least a few feet to a teacher that had hit on him, he would run or scream _"NOT THE COFFEE!" _or do both. The woman teachers even started to uneasily move around him, keeping any chat they had with him to a minimum and then would scurry off. Straight male teachers didn't even bother. They never liked him in the first place. Only Vergil, Kyrie, and (forcibly by Kyrie) Credo were the only ones be in an arm's reach of Nero and he enjoyed it that way. He was able to drink his coffee (maybe it was time to change to a different drink) in peace but then from time to time, his mind wandered to Dante. How he missed the smile, the jokes. How he deeply missed Dante. It gave a tiny stab of pain in his chest but he brushed it off before it showed on his face. It had only been three weeks and he had a long way to go. There wasn't even a letter or a call from the older man. The last thing that has been nagging him for some time was: what would happen if Dante took the job? What would happen to _them?_ Was he…already trying to give up?

Nero reached for his apartment keys and before he could contemplate anymore on his dilemma, he noticed a small brown package sitting on his welcome mat. He grabbed it and let himself in. As he turned on the lights, he read the front of the package and his eyes went wide in shock.

The package was from Washington DC. In a matter of seconds, Nero ripped the brown paper off and a video tape with a tiny drawing of a heart on the front greeted him like a ray of happiness. Luckily, he never threw out his VCR and immediately popped the tape in and pressed play. He flashed the TV on and right away heard cursing.

"Damn it! I haven't worked one of these things in years! GAH!" The screen was fuzzy for a moment and then it focused in on the familiar Government who had a deep scowl on his face. Nero's heart fluttered at the sight of Dante and he tried his hardest to contain himself from jumping in joy. When the camera was how Dante liked it, he grinned straight at Nero and went over to the edge of his bed to sit down. Dante's attire, consisting of a tight black muscle shirt and red win colored boxers indicated that it was night. Plus, the tiny clock at the corner was also another give away.

"Hey, babe. How's dealing with my brother? I know, I know, you may think he's a bit nuts. God knows how he's protecting you but if you're not getting your cute ass groped then I know he's doing a good job. Tell him thanks for me, yeah?" He stopped a moment to stroke the scruff on his chin and Nero noticed it spread closer to Dante' adam's apple. "Anyway, I hope you're doing good. I know I should've wrote or call but I thought this was nicer, you know? Sorry if I made you worry, heh heh."

Nero subconsciously stuck his tongue out at the tv screen. Dante snickered as though he was there to see the childish act. "Blah, boo you too, babe. Soho's really great. You should see the campus. Plus they got _so many different kinds of pizza!_ I tried every single one of them and my favorite is their sweet pineapple with curry sauce and chicken and eggplant. Sounds nasty but babe, it's _awesome_! Had at least five slices of it today for lunch!" Dante went on about the lectures and the people he met while Nero listened with full attention. Also, it seemed that Lady was going there, visiting with Trish (was going to Princeton) and ran into Dante, making him buy them lunch which he complained about in detail. Before Nero knew it, the video was flashing red, telling Dante and him that the filming was over.

"Aw man..well, I guess this is goodnight babe. Get lots of rest, okay?" Then Dante smiled heartwarmingly. "Miss ya a lot, Nero." The screen went blank.

--

_Please note that I did not make up "Lucifer." I saw him on a DMC doujinshi cover and the story was that Lucifer was trying to hook up with Sparda but then he tried hooking up with Vergil and blah blah blah. He looked like a younger Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter :B I'm honestly NOT SURE if he came out in any of the DMC games or actually exists in their world looking like that because I never get to the ending and so...yeah. Plus never played DMC 2. If anyone could clear it up, then please help me end my confusion. Thanks!_

_Also...I want to write some smut. Hmmmm. Should I? :D_

So...love it? Hate it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I hate writer's block. BLAH! Sorry for the lateness! ;

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters

Ch. 4 And in return you defended him from the jerkass bullies

_**Some time before…**_

"Wow, I can't believe these kids are really listening to me!" Dante happily said to himself as the last college student walked out. "Once again, _no_ _one _had commented on my hair, astrology sign, or manhood size! This is so much different from Rowland…" He stared at the two hundred and fifty empty seats that were actually clean and no piece of trash, none that he could see from where he sat, had littered the ground or steps. After two and a half weeks of SoHo U, he was starting to fall in love with the place. But there was still that chance he would not get the teaching position because there were two other candidates that were as equally as good as him at teaching. The students, Dante learned, were the ones who were going to decide, not the officials of the school. An onlooker, they believed, was not enough to judge what was best for the ones actually receiving the lecture and the lesson. It is the _students' money_, after all. They pay for what _they _want. He gathered up his things and headed out, feeling like he wanted to skip but because that would look really strange for a grown man to do, he jogged happily. "This is sooooo-"

"Mr. Speis?!"

The sound of screeching brakes could be heard all throughout the campus but it was actually just in his head like how he imagined himself chasing into a trash can.

No. Crashing was real.

"Are you okay, Mr. Speis?!"

"…I died and went to Hell…again." Mary and Trish both grabbed one arm of the teacher and pulled him up after two yanks but he honestly did all the work when his mind registered that the two girls were here. "What…are you girls doing here?"

"Wow, you must have hit your head really hard, Mr. Speis!" Mary remarked with a grin. Typical. "Because you forgot I got accepted here! Remember I told you months ago?!"

"…yeeeaaahhh…right." He glanced over to see the familiar blonde who looked like his mother when she was Trish's age. "And you too?"

"Wrong!" She stuck out her tongue. "_Princeton! _I'm here to help Mary move in."

"What a surprise to see you _both _here…" he said sarcastically, running his hand through his hair to check for any trash in it. Finding none, he picked up his things and began to walk off.

"Hey! Where are you going, Mr. Speis?!" the brunette called out as Trish followed her. "Let's go have lunch! Come on!"

"Why me…?"

--

"I can't believe you didn't ask Mr. Lanstor to come with you!" Trish said with a pout.

"It's not as though I had a choice! He can't just leave his job like…that!"

"Oh? And what's your excuse?" Lady said in a know-it-all tone as she took a bite out of her strawberry cheesecake that Dante was eyeing secretly.

"Randoff let me off," Dante stated plainly as he tried to swipe the dessert plate from Lady who stabbed his hand with her fork before his fingertips could even reach their destination. "And Nero's fine…I sent my brother to look after him."

"Your…brother?" The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I have a twin. His name's Vergil."

"_Whaaaaaa?!" _Both the girls shrieked at the same time, causing the people around their table to turn heads. Dante just grinned nervously and then switched his focus to glare annoyingly at the girls. They innocently covered their mouths and everyone went back to their business.

"_You have a twin brother?!" _Lady whispered harshly.

"Yes. I don't understand why people find it so surprising," Dante mumbled as he was playing around with his strawberry ice cream. For once he didn't have the appetite to finish his second favorite food of all time. It could have been that it melted into a goop and tasted way too sweet.

"I got him to take care of Ne-Mr. Lanstor so that no one would try anything on him."

"Awww, well aren't you sweet?" Trish complimented genuinely. "You and Mr. Lanstor seem to make a cute couple but I still can't picture it though…you being gay heheh."

"Correction: _Bisexual."_

"You still going for our team, Mr. Speis?" The brunette asked playfully that caused Dante to "George Clooney eye roll."

"I'm really not much with discussing my sexuality right now, ladies, especially out here in the open, thank you very much."

"Oh, we're sorry! Aren't we, Mary?!" Trish's eyes quickly turned to Mary's mismatched ones and sent a little signal to quit with the jokes. She nodded in agreement and held one hand up.

"Okay now, you can tell us, right?"

"Hmph." The silver haired teacher knitted his brows before continuing. "I really like Mr-"

"Just use his first name, we know who it is!"

"Pipe down, Mary! Do keep going, Mr. Speis!"

"Okay…I really like _Nero…._but…I believe I'm still attracted to women."

"…you're not cheating, are you?" Mary raised a curious brow.

"What?! No! NO! Of course not!" Dante waved his hands frantically in his face, almost knocking over his melted ice cream dish. "I know I hit on a lot of women in the past, but never.._never_ will I stoop that low, come on girls, you should know me better than that!"

"Wow…you're really serious about Mr. Lanstor, aren't you," Trish asked quietly with wide shocking blue eyes. Mary watched her old Government teacher's expression change completely and was amazed on how one person could really change someone, even people like him who she always believed would never settle down.

"…Yes," Dante said solemnly as he looked both of them in the eyes.

"Have you contacted him?" Mary asked.

"…oh…SHIT! I forgot!"

Some things never change, Mary guessed, grinning inside. "Instead of the boring old e-mail, snail mail, and phone call, how about you…" And that was how Nero got the video tape.

--

"My, Nero…you're glowing today!" Kyrie complimented kindly as she and Nero were actually alone during their conference period.

"Huh? Oh…thanks," he said sheepishly. "I got something in the mail from Dante…it really made my day. By the way, where's your brother?"

"_T-t-t-t-t-t-his is preposterous! I will not s-s-s-s-s-stand for this!"_

"Well, you're standing right now, _Angus._"

"_That's M-m-m-mr.Sirin, to YOU, Mr. Windell!"_

"Look, my kids were just browsing-"

"_They were s-s-s-s-stealing!!"_

"What the hell's their problem?" Nero asked no one in particular in a annoyed tone. Harsh reality finally dawned on him again.

"And what do you care, hm?" Angus turned to Nero's direction who wasn't even looking at the bulky man. Credo was left to stare.

"I don't," the math teacher said. "Now go away."

"Or what? Speis' brother will come and be your knight?" The greasy haired man taunted and struck the right chord. Nero narrowed his blue eyes at him.

"I can protect myself, _thanks," _he stated through gritted teeth.

"Not from what I've heard." Now Angus was grinning and Nero was standing up, gripping the back of his chair tightly. "Speis sent his own brother to baby sit you…and for what? To show that he cares? If you can _really_ take care of yourself, then why need the twin?"

"…"

"It's so you don't go slutting arou-_AAAAAAHHH!!" _

Everyone in the entire conference period gasped when they witnessed Vergil rip Angus' ponytail tail right at the roots to leave a blotchy bald spot. The teacher hollered and shouted in pain, gripping the back of his head. He gave a nasty look at Vergil and ran away. Everyone, except for Credo, Kyrie, and Nero, had quickly dashed out of the break room. The twin aloofly dropped the long hair down on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"This is the time were you say _thank you, _Nero," Vergil said calmly but arrogantly. "He clearly called you a "slut" and you expected me not to do anything?"

"YES! I was fine on my own! I'm not a damn kid!" With that being said, Nero stomped past Vergil and left. Kyrie looked from her brother to the silver haired man and then followed out.

"So….how are you today?" Credo asked awkwardly.

--

_Ring.Ring.Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Dante, it's me."

"Verg? Hey! How's it going?"

The older twin hesitated for a moment and took in a deep breath. "Do you think…that this was a good idea?"

"What is?" Dante asked obliviously.

"…This.._cockblocking business."_

"Did something happen?"

"Well…I guess I went a bit extreme today," Vergil said quietly, running a hand through his hair. Then he remembered what happened and quickly dropped it, feeling the strange tingle at the back of his head and wondered how much it hurt to get your hair ripped right off your skull. He shuddered at the thought.

"Aw no, did you give someone an Atomic Wedgie on top of the flagpole again?"

"…Dante…you just can't let that go, can you?"

"Haha, nope!" Vergil could hear his brother grinning over the receiver.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Anyway…someone said something today to Nero and even though I took care of it, the damage was done. He thinks that you don't trust him."

"What? Of course I trust Nero!"

"You try telling him that."

"B-but…well…"

"Uh huh."

"I guess…I'm scared."

Vergil blinked. "Go on."

"This is serious. _**I'm**_ serious. And I…I don't want to lose him in any way. I know people who know about Nero and I. With me gone.."

"…they would tell him about the old you and you believe he'll have doubts, am I right?"

The silence was all Vergil needed.

--

This may have been boring but it's more of a Dante filler cuz he needs some attention too! lolz.

So...love it? Hate it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

MAJOR BLOCK. OO Not block lolz! If there are any spelling errors like last time, then my apologies. xX Thanks for all your reviews guys! They really make my day and now that I see the Dante/Nero community growing, I could die a happy person! But I don't wanna die yet because I want to see more of the community grow lolz! So here's chapter 5 and hopefully chapter 6 will come soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil may cry characters. Capcom does.

Ch. 5 Sometimes you were ungrateful for the things you had

"If you add or multiply the numbers together, you would get…" Nero drifted off on death ears and sighed loudly. It was the next day and thankfully, Friday, but his class wasn't making time go any faster nor were they showing much improvement on their tests. When he felt like giving up and giving them free time, he noticed one student with dark black hair spiked up in random directions eyeing him with full attention, a pencil in hand that halted in note taking. The silver haired man found the strength to continue his lesson until the bell rang. While the rest of the students hurried out the door, the same boy who was the only one to listen to him came up to his desk, nervously fumbling a notebook in his hands.

"'Cuse me, Mr, Lanstor, but can you answer some of my questions about the math today?"

"Sure, of course, uh..Ducas," Nero answered cheerfully. The boy gave a wide smile and opened the notebook. Nero noted that the boy was a doodler but it wasn't of random drawings or stick figures, they were like arrows and patterns with tiny feet littered everywhere. A few bodies were also bent or throwing their arms around. "Ducas, do you dance?"

"Huh?! H-how did ya know?!"

The math teacher chuckled lightly. "Your drawings…you're training to be a choreographer?"

"Um, not exactly but close," the teen said sheepishly with a grin. "There's a show I'm in that's happening at the end of the summer session and I'm helping with the moves for the dancing part. It's just been really hard to come up with something really good, you know?"

Nero nodded in understanding. "Oh! Haha, sorry I drifted off there, now let me help you with some of the equations now."

After a few moments into the explanation, Ducas' eyes lit up and he was nodding vigorously to everything Nero was telling him. His pencil's eraser cleared up the mistakes he made and the writing end created answers that made the teen understand why they were right. When the last problem was fixed, Ducas thanked his teacher for all the help.

"Uh, Mr. Lanstor?"

"Yes, Ducas?"

"Would you be interested in…uh, never mind." The teen looked away.

"Come on, Ducas, it's all right, spill!"

"Um…would you like to come see the practice today after school?"

When Nero gave him a smile and a nodded, Ducas seemed to glow brightly and told him not to be late, leaving the classroom with a bounce in his step.

--

"Oh! Mr. Lanstor! A moment of your time please!" A female voiced called out to Nero as he was leaving his classroom for his break. The woman was petite, reaching up to Nero's shoulder and had short black hair and lovely features. She looked up at him kindly with her hands behind her back. "I know we haven't met before but my name is Kerry McDougall. I'm the Geometry teacher just three doors down from you?"

"Oh, uh, hi?"

"I know this may seem _out of the blue_ but can I have a quick word with you? How about over a drink?" When she saw the hesitating look in Nero's eyes, she quickly added, "Oh! I'm not asking for a date or anything! I know all about you and..ahem. Mr. Speis' relationship. I'm not trying to tread on dangerous ground heheh!"

"Well, then I guess it's okay?" Nero scratched the back of his head. His eyes scanned the empty hallway and there was no Vergil in sight. Maybe this woman wasn't threatening after all. After he agreed, she continued to chat away about random things like the school's budget or how math has gotten way too easy on the SATs (hell no!) while he nodded at the right moments but never grasped much of what Kerry was saying, a useful skill for men he learned from his roommate back in college.

"-_GET HIM GIRLS!"_

Nodd-wait…what?

Hands with perfectly manicured fingers latched onto Nero and before he knew what was happening, he was dragged into the janitor's closet. He could feel himself cramped in tight but he couldn't see with who until a small light clicked on.

"W-What the hell is going o- mmm!!" Kerry placed a hand over his mouth and placed an index finger close to her lips, asking for silence. When he gave one nod, he took the time to notice that he was shoulder to shoulder with three women, all of who were clearly granted qualities that would make a straight man get a nose bleed, especially when the 'godly gifts' were pressed up against him. Nero always thought the closet, the very same closet that Dante and him rumble and tumble in, was too small. But he must've never pay any thought to it since he was always-

"Look, we're here to warn you…sorry it couldn't be in a classroom or anything," a platinum white haired woman with dark smooth skin spoke up, reminding Nero of Trish, one of Dante's old kids, for some reason. It could have been the eyes. "By the way, I'm Gloria Heartily, the Dance teacher."

"Warn me?" Nero raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes..oh and I'm Claire Kutcher, the AP French teacher?. Oh, never mind, look here, you must break up with Dante, Mr. Lanstor!" A brunette woman with wavy hair exclaimed, a little too loudly if you asked Nero. It gave him a tiny ring in his ear but he was able to catch what she said and it immediately made him furious.

"Excuse me, I don't know you so how dare you propose something like that!" he snapped, trying to push his way out of the closet but Kerry placed a firm hand on his chest to keep him from leaving.

"Sorry, Nero, Claire can be blunt sometimes but I'm glad we can skip over the sugar coating."

"Nero," Gloria began. "We understand how much you have feelings for that Government teacher but you need to know some things about him and the earlier you do, the less you'll get hurt."

"Hurt? Why would I get hurt?" Questions and more questions were stacking up to the point where Nero himself was getting tired of. This was wasting his precious time of….well, it was just plain out wasting his time.

"Like, oh my gosh, _**Dante's a playa!**_" Claire said, almost bursting out to flap her arms like a chicken to emphasize how big of a news this was.

"…a player?" Nero said in a non believing tone.

"Noooo…a _**playa**__!_"

Gloria looked over to the shorter woman with a look. "Claire…you need to stop copying the way the kids talk. Seriously."

"_Fo sizzle, mah sista!" _

"….you did NOT just call me your sista…."

"HEY! Ladies, sisters, whatever!" Nero interrupted. "Look, what evidence do you have of Dante being a.."

"Man whore?" Kerry piped up smartly.

"….no. I was going to say _'playa' _as how Claire puts it."

"Do you think a man like Dante has never dated?" The white haired female asked like Nero was being interrogated.

"Well…of course not," the math teacher said with some red appearing on his cheeks. He hoped the lack of air in the tight room was what the women believed to have made him blush. "I've only been with him for a short time but anyone can tell that he's been with others before myself."

"Been around the block is more like it," Kerry muttered under her breath which everyone was able to catch and it caused the silver haired man to twitch a little, taking some offense.

"I'm just _saying _that you all have no evidence, do you?"

"We do!" Claire exclaimed happily.

"And today's not going to be the day to discuss it," a new voice said sternly.

All the women, including Nero, finally noticed the door was opened by no one other than Vergil who was casting death glares at each of Nero's abductors. The twin moved over just enough for each women to quickly pass him and not look back.

"Er, look, I can explain-"

"I swear, if I didn't know you any better," Vergil began, gingerly pulling Nero out of the janitor's closet by the hand. "I would have already dragged you into the cold showers of the boys' locker room. And maybe stuff you in one for cheating on my brother with those…_harpies_."

"Um…yeah," Nero said stiffly, focusing his full attention on Vergil's hand on his. He pulled away first and said a quick "thanks."

"Are you going anywhere this afternoon?" the older man asked softly, a tone that surprised Nero because it almost matched Dante's voice when whispered-

"Um, yeah, I gotta…um, I got things to do," Nero stammered, scratching the tip of his nose nervously. He looked around, avoiding all eye contact with Vergil for fear.

"All right, I see. I was thinking to go to this one café I found that's almost similar to the one we went to the first time we met. I suppose some other time."

_But what fear? _There really wasn't anything to fear about Vergil so long as the man was on his side. He was kind in his own sort of way and was the type of person who was a hero that ignorant people can easily hate and never understand. But Nero was better than that, he had to at least credit himself that much for, and knew Vergil meant to do what was right, even if it seemed cruel.

Like ripping off Angus' ponytail. If Nero had thought of it then he may have done it himself.

Right?

"Hey, Vergil?"

"Yes?" He replied coolly. He didn't _seem_ upset about Nero yelling at him.

"Um…sorry I was ungrateful before. I just…don't like being treated like a kid, you know? Please understand that I can take care of myself, even if it seems as though I don't," The math teacher explained calmly, wringing his hands together. "But I know what I'm doing, I've been fine all my life without much help."

The twin quietly nodded once with his arms crossed and eyes to the floor. "Just know he only cares. Not being around you is driving him _mad."_ With the cryptic message, Vergil walked away without another word, leaving Nero to wonder on his own.

--

Claire and Kerry are from the Devil May Cry 1 novel, just to let you know but I don't know what Claire really looks like so I just guessed. -shrugs-

So love it? Hate it? Please review?


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Another chapter! :D Any spelling errors or grammar errors...please ignore haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil may Cry characters.

Ch. 6 And when you didn't take care of your things, they disappear on you

"_Oh hell no, what are __you _doing here?!" Nero sneered at the dark skinned woman who stood with arms crossed over her bosom. She winked playfully at him, making him angry even more.

"I'm the Dance teacher, remember?" Gloria replied sweetly, taking no offense to the previous comment. "Have a seat, Mr. Lanstor."

She sauntered over to the stage, moving with a catwalk Nero thought looked like a male peacock trying to find its mate. To the other males in the auditorium however, it was just a sexy side that the white haired woman did in really high heels. Ducas gave a toothy grin to Nero and switched his attention back to Ms. Heartily. Nero took a seat in the audience and watched as Gloria transformed from a tease to a serious educator, directing every student to their rightful places on stage. Back and forth, she called to Ducas, asking him what was dance move was best with who. Slowly, the math teacher began to drift off to the memories of the old days where he use to dance for fun, past the unforgettable event with Dante in the club.

_He was in his senior year and it was just another year passing by with no special memories unlike what his classmates had gained. For the three years before, Nero entered high school with only one goal in mind and that was to get into his first choice college so it left him barely any time to make friends, let alone go to events like football games or school dances. When it finally hit him that this was his last year of childhood after sending in his college application, he began to look around for clubs that were still opt for new members. _

_There was knitting club where on the first day he got himself tangled up in yarn so bad that it took an hour for the teacher to help weave him out, without having to cut up the yarn since it would have been a "waste" as she had put it. The next club was the chess club and everything was fine until he had beat every single member, including the top player who was president. That made Nero banned from ever stepping foot into their meeting room again. He even tried the Marching Band but when he accidentally tripped the tuba player who fell on onto the trumpet star who knocked over the Drum Major whose head collided into their own drum and tore into it, the whole band "marched" him right out of there. The teenager was a lost cause and believed that there was a reason why he never took part in things like this: It was so he wouldn't cause any trouble or worse. At that time, his vision was fading and with his emo style glasses, being alone and sulky after almost destroying the entire band's chances to Nationals, just made him look even more like an emo kid. When the bell rang to go home, he didn't hear it. The teacher didn't even notice him still sitting there because the silver haired boy was so far away from the board and was sinking in his chair._

"_Yo!"_

"_H-huh?" Nero said baffled as he looked up. The greeter was a teen his age with shaggy blonde hair and brilliant jade colored eyes. He didn't look annoyed when Nero didn't say a regular greeting and only smiled warmly back down at him. _

"_Do you mind? We're going to practice dancing in here. You can stay and watch if you like. Oh, the name's Gerren by the way," the blonde said as other people began to walk in and push the desks away, making a clear circle in the middle. _

"_Er…Nero."_

"_What's that?"_

"_My name…it's Nero."_

"_Oh! Okay!" Gerren confirmed cheerfully and raised his hand, beckoning Nero to come closer to the circle. He slowly got up and shuffled to a seat one desk away from the circle and watched as everyone began to stretch. His eyes scanned over the girls, not because of their looks but because of their ability to stretch so far. One girl even had both her legs behind her head! The boys did cherry pickers and an arm behind the head move, easier stretches when compared to the girls. _

"_You should stretch too, Nero, you dunno if you'll dance," Gerren spoke up. _

"_Um…I don't know how to. I'm just going to watch," he mumbled. _

"_Don't know how?!" A girl with choppy black hair piped up, jumping onto one of the desks closest to Nero. She looked like she was a freshman but Nero later found out that she had skipped two grades and was a senior like himself. "Why, everyone can dance! I'm Frexie, but don't call me 'Freckles' or I'll drop kick you!"_

"_And she means it," Gerren whispered to Nero, earning a jab to the shoulder by the petite girl. _

"_Anyway! I'm sure you can dance, um…."_

"_Nero."_

"_I'm sure you can, it's why you're here isn't it?"_

"_Well, actually, I-"_

"_Go on guys! Show Nero some moves and lets make him copy! Hit it, Nigel!" A boom box that Nero hadn't notice was turned on and sharp rhythmic beats etched from it. Two boys in baggy clothes began to move like the music controlled them with strings. They did the classic robot with improvise, making their moves look strong and conquered. One of them began skidding across the floor, doing the moon walk while his arms arched at every beat. The other boy went as close as possible to Nero and began to move his shoulders back and forth and the rhythm of his shoulders fell to his arms then to his torso and then his legs that made him stand on his tip toes. Then, like a powerful blast being built up, he stomped the floor with both his feet and threw out his arms in Nero's direction, saying, "It's your turn." _

"_W-wait, I can't-"_

"_That's too hard, Rex!" Frexie cut in, making Nero sigh in relief. "He needs something like THIS!" She jumped off the table and her left foot did two stomps with the right one quickly following the stomp and her entire body twisted down so that she was on one knee. In a split second, she raised her arms and her body followed the raising movement to get up. Finally, her body swerved like a snake, creating an "S" and she finished with a pose. Frexie held out her hand. "Come on! You can do it!" _

"_But-but-"_

"_Come on, Nero, dance is like….life. You breathe it, you feel it, you live it!" Gerren exclaimed and began to do his own moves in the circle, earning hoots and cheers from his friends. _

_Nero gulped and straightened his glasses. He moved to the circle and Frexie did the dance again, this time, a bit more slow for his eyes to catch every movement. His mind raced, capturing the foot work, the throng of arms, and the twist into his memory like a theorem you needed in order to solve a problem. With that "theorem," he executed the solving. When he was finished, he strike his own finishing pose and Frexie blinked in astonishment. Suddenly, the whole room burst into applause with her clapping the loudest. Rex gave a hearty pat on the back and began to teach him more dance steps while the others were coaching him on how to perfect them. Before Nero knew it, he finally found the memories he wanted to make. _

_--_

"_Nero, you totally ripped it up out there, mate!" Nigel, the red headed Australian commented as they all made their way off the stage and into their separate changing rooms after the show. _

"_Well, you weren't so bad yourself!" Nero removed his glasses and began to strip off his sweaty dance clothes. _

"_Man, oh man, did you guys hear the audience out there? They're begging for an encore!" Rex chirped and Nero had to agree with him. Even with the door closed and their changing room a good distance away from the stage, he could still catch the cheers and applaud. It made him blush slightly but more proud of himself than he ever was in years. _

"_Hey, Nero," the blonde, Gerren, piped up from behind the silver haired teen. "We're hitting the dance club tonight: Cloud 9. Wanna come with us?" It was the first time that any one in the dance team had offered to let him hang with them and it made Nero mentally pinch himself, hoping that it wasn't a dream. _

"_Is it…really okay?" He asked timidly. _

"_Why wouldn't it be, mate? You're our friend!" Nigel exclaimed, casting Nero a toothy grin as he struggled into his black hoodie. The word 'friend' had struck a tiny cord in the teen, making him smile warmly. _

"_Okay." _

"_That's the spirit!" Rex said and raced out the door. _

"_Hey, man, close the door! We're still changing!" _

"_W00t! I see London, I see France, I see….everyone's underpants!" Frexie sang from the door, earning a door slammed in her face by an flushed Gerren. Laughter could be heard from outside, joined by other female voices, giggling at them. _

_--_

"Oi, Mr. Lanstor! Earth to Mr. Lanstor!"

Nero blinked a few time and regained focus. Ducas was looking at him with a blank expression, stopped in mid wave of his hand in his teacher's face.

"You okay, Mr. Lanstor?"

"Oh, y-yes, I'm fine. Oh shoot, did I miss the practice?"

"Yup, Ms. Heartily said you were in your own world," the dark haired student explained with a grin and placed his hands behind his head. "Also said not to bother you until practice was over."

"Damn…I'm really sorry about that, Ducas," Nero said sincerely and stood up.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Ducas said with a wave of his hand dismissingly. "The girls were really messing up a lot today, I guess because you're here or something so I'm glad you didn't see that. They're really embarrassing."

The silver haired man didn't know whether to apologize or not but began to walk side by side with Ducas. The boy began to explain the dances in full detail and it captured Nero's attention. He even added in some suggestions himself which Ducas seriously took into account. When they got to Nero's car, Ducas stopped and said his goodbyes but not before asking the math teacher to come again to practice, _this time_ to pay attention. With Nero's promise, Ducas walked away as Nero got into his car, starting the engine. But before he could pull out of the parking lot, his eyes trailed to a paper folded on his windshield. He rolled down his window and easily grabbed the paper, opening it up to see a picture of a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and gray colored eyes. She smiled affectionately at the camera but it wasn't the smile that got Nero's heart running cold. It was the other person in the picture, one with silver hair and dangerously familiar blue orbs, draping both his arms over the woman's shoulders. At the bottom of the picture, it read: "Love you always, Thelia. -Dante."

--

Nero believed it to be a miracle for him to have made it home without crashing. He staggered into his home and flopped onto his couch without turning on the lights. His breathing was slightly ragged and by looking at the mysterious picture, it was making his breathing worse. What was this? A joke? A warning? His mind was racing with possibilities, running around so fast that he was literally getting sick to his stomach. The picture was burned into his memory but he kept looking at it like a drug.

"Who…who the hell is Thelia?" He mumbled to himself and toss the poisoning photo aside. He draped an arm over his eyes and felt them stinging slightly, not due to the fabric of his shirt sleeve but of the tears that blurred the darkness he found little comfort in. Voices in his head, the ones he never knew, were suddenly talking, throwing one theory after another to each other, back and forth like a game of catch. Each throw was giving him a headache, allowing no way for his _own_ voice to speak even if it was all in his head and he could tell the voices to shut the hell up.

"_Who the hell is THELIA?!" _He screamed to the top of his lungs.

All fell silent around him, including the voices. His blue eyes focused on the dark ceiling and his senses came back to him, telling him to turn on a light and focus on reality. Nero got up, obeying the new voice that was his conscious, combined with his own to get a hold of himself. He flipped the light switch and took a few deep breaths. His feet walked him back to the couch and his entire body settled him down, telling him to lean back and rest his head on the edge of the couch's back. Nero craned his head to one side, facing his balcony that gave a perfect view of the city. The sun had pretty much disappeared past the horizon, leaving traces of flame in the sky to be extinguished by the blue blanket of night that was littered with faint stars. The city slowly began to awake with its artificial lights that wanted to copy the stars.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…_

Nero rolled his head over to the side and picked up the cordless phone next to the couch.

"Hello?"

"Please, don't hang up."

"Why shouldn't I?" Nero growled into the receiver.

"We knew you'd be upset when you found the photo but…please. Please hear us out. Don't you want to know the 1000 words the picture is worth?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes, Mr. Lanstor."

"….where do I meet you, Kerry?"

--

SUSPENSE! D: In this chapter I wanted to expand a bit on Nero's past...obviously I'm going to try something like that with Dante but who knows how? -shrugs- Thelia is just...someone. I ran out of DMC characters for use. D: And Nero's high school friends are just...my OCs xP Now let's give Vergil some spotlight! Yes? YES?!

Love it? hate it? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing to really say here at the top. College is starting soon so I want to write up as many chapters as possible before I become all focused in my homework and studying, leaving NO TIME to work on this. XX Don't worry, I'll never let this baby die (I need to use a Phoenix Down on my other story though lolz! Gah, gamer nerd talk! xD) For now, enjoy! _Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. _

Disclaimer: If I owned DMC, which I DON'T, then shoot, I'd make Dante say more snappy comments...and include why Nero has demon powers!! Okay, and also have them racksacking in janitor closets with censors like they do in God of War LOLZ.

Ch. 7 When they're gone, you like them more for some reason

Vergil stayed on the phone with Dante for hours. They usually talked for a little less than fifteen minutes and it seemed out of place for older brother. Dante was asking his brother whether he should call Nero or not. True, he looked like a jerk for not having any sort of contact (besides the video tape) with Nero since he left but Vergil knew what it was and didn't scowl or lecture Dante to contact.

The man was testing.

Usually a boyfriend/girlfriend shouldn't have to be put through tests at all since they are already together with their significant other but it was a habit Dante developed due to all the women who have done this to him and Nero was no exception. To date and not contact to see how the other would react to it. Vergil thought it to be cruel but ever since the first time someone had stepped on Dante's heart (and then a couple times after that), the older twin accepted Dante's decision, especially now when the one he's dating was a man. Cockblocking, the first time Vergil was ever asked of such a thing to do, was the only lifeline that Nero was allowed and so far, it worked. No one was pestering the math teacher like how Dante hoped.

"Dante, are you all right?" Vergil suddenly spoke up, cutting off his younger brother when he was explaining about something funny happening in one of his lectures.

"Well, of course, Verg, why wouldn't I be?"

"…we've been on the phone for a while."

"Oh! Sorry, man, I guess you got a lot of work to do, huh?" Dante asked sheepishly.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" the older twin shrugged when he knew fully well that Dante wouldn't be able to see it. "…out of habit."

"Oh. I see." But Dante honestly didn't see the point. So what if he wanted to talk to his brother for a while? They were family after all.

"I think you should…talk to Nero."

"Don't be silly, Verg, you know-"

"I know, _I know_," Vergil said sharply and then quickly apologized for his tone. "It's been…what? Almost two and a half weeks? Nero is fine. He should have passed the test."

"….I guess so."

"…I can hear the doubt and the fear in your voice, brother," Vergil said and then something came to mind. He smiled wickedly. "Tell me…what would you do if someone took him away? Just like how…_she_ was taken away?"

"Vergil," Dante said through gritted teeth. "Please. Don't _talk _about her."

"Oh? Do I hear a bit of hostility in your voice?"

"Don't….push….me.""You know what? I think I will. Maybe, brother, just _maybe _you need to be put through your own test, hmmm?"

Vergil could hear the phone being slammed down on its receiver and he continued to smile at the sound of a dial tone in satisfaction.

Dante grabbed his pillow and began beating the crap out of it, imagining it was his brother. He could have just looked in a mirror but the seven years of bad luck was a belief he took seriously and avoided anything that reflected his image at all cost so that he would not find his fist in it. It wasn't because of the things that Vergil said at the end of the conversation that got him steaming but more due to the fact that Vergil was going _against _him on this.

When the silver haired man finally settled down, he found himself surrounded by loose feathers, some lingering on his clothes and in his hair. He brushed them off as best as he could, figuring that he could clean up the mess later. Before he knew it, he was slowly stripping out of his clothes, leaving himself only in his black boxers and was crawling into bed, pillow less. Sleep didn't come easy so he thought about Nero, regretting never to have taken a picture of the math teacher before he left. It only made his insomnia worse. He then tried thinking about happier things, like the first time he met the younger man. A grin appeared widely at the image of a pissed off looking Nero that made Dante chuckle as well.

"Damn it…Verg's right," the Government teacher muttered softly. "I should call him before shit happens." The digital clock on his nightstand read 9:16 PM and Dante quickly jumped out of bed straight to the phone. Searching through his memory, he dialed the digits, hoping he was right after finishing the last three digits. His face faltered when he reached the answering machine. After the beep, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey, Nero…sorry I…never called. Um…how's it going?" He took a few moments to think of something else to say and then the beep came up again, telling him that time was up. A curse slipped from his lips as he dialed Nero's number again, this time bathing in the sound of his boyfriend's voice on the answering machine.

"Oh! Uh, hey, me again. I was just calling…you weren't home…or you're _not _home, heh. God, I'm sound weird. Well, I hope you're having fun with your students, well, okay, I really don't give a damn about them. I think they're all worthless little-"

BEEP!

"Damn it!" Dante hurriedly dialed again and waited until the annoying signal came again for him to speak. "Me…a third time. I just wanted to know how you were doing and…Damn…I just..want to hear your voice. I wish I can see you. Touch you. Kiss you. _I miss you_. Call me at 460-5678, okay? Night.."

BEEP.

--

Nero found the three women easily in the café because they were pretty much the only women there. Men stopped chatting amongst themselves and stared at him, making him feel awkward. The name of the café, "Pink Team," should have given what type of place it was away but due to the lack of phrases Nero heard in his lifetime, he walked into a trap full of horny, muscular, _gay _men. He zoomed past the tables, barely missing a slap on the ass by a middle aged brunette man with a sly grin. Claire was giggling behind her hand as Kerry was moving over to allow room for Nero to sit. Gloria was smiling mysteriously, giving him more creeps than the men.

"First off, why did you guys-girls-you all pick a place like this to meet?"

"What? You don't like it? Shame," Kerry replied airily, stirring her cocktail. The tone of her voice was a pet peeve of Nero's, like she didn't give a damn about anything and was trying to play it off like she was oblivious.

"How about we stop messing with him, Kerry," Gloria said leaned back into her seat. "It's obvious. It's so that Speis wouldn't follow."

"You mean Vergil?"

The Dance teacher nodded. "There's a bunch of places like this in the city. I highly doubt that he'll find this one."

"He must not even be looking," Nero defended.

"Hey, you never know!" Claire said with a hair flip. "He may be hot and I mean, like, _damn, drop dead hot, _but he's really weird too. We know about what happened between you and Lucifer but how did Vergil know you were in that room? Or that we were in the janitor's closet talking to you? _Staaaallllkkkeerrrr"_

As much as Nero didn't want to admit it, he had to say that the French teacher had a point. He didn't think much of it until it was spoken out loud. But Vergil was a _good _stalker…was there even such a thing or was it just an oxymoron?

"But…" Nero tried to focus all his attention on the women but from the corner of his eye, he was seeing some men still eyeing him. One even winked and waved in his direction.

Gloria, thank the heavens, saw this and burst out, _"He's TAKEN, now stop checking him out, you pervs!" _That caused all the men to grumble amongst themselves, stealing one last look at the silver haired god and then turned away, back to their own business. "Ahem…please. Continue."

"Um…thanks. I think…Okay, I don't see anything wrong with Vergil. The end about him. What I really want to know is what you know about Dante and…this girl." Nero reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the crumbled up picture of Dante and Thelia. Kerry racked a hand through her short black hair and sighed deeply. Her dark hazel eyes focused themselves on the precipitation of her glass.

"Thelia…was a teacher at Rowland," she spoke quietly and Nero had to strain to hear because of the music played by the guitarist on the small stage of the café. The attention of the hungry sex seeking males was on the player as drool dribbled down the corners of their mouths. If this were a cartoon then hearts would be floating above their heads and reflecting in their eyes.

"When Dante first came to the school about four years ago, we all…fell head over heels for him, I suppose," she said with a sincere grin. "Even some of the males of the school, both student and teacher alike, graced the floor he walked on. Could you have blamed us? Oh, don't give me that jealous look, you're just like us but is actually with him."

"So…where does Thelia fit in in all of this?"

Claire, for the first time since Nero had met her, turned serious. It was like she was a different person as her squall colored eyes darkened. "Dante was always a flirt and only played with us…with other women who took interest in him. Back then, he never showed signs of being…well. You know." She nudged her head slightly to her left to indicate the audience. "The only woman he had found real interest in was Thelia. She was an AP Studio Art teacher, just across the hallway from my class. At first, a lot of us were jealous but…she was really too sweet to stay mad at. You just couldn't find people like her so easily and so true."

"You all keep using her with past tense…" Nero noted, pressing his palms faced down so hard it almost tipped over the table.

"She died." Gloria atated without even batting an eyelash. "About a month after those two hooked up, she killed herself."

The math teacher's jaw dropped slightly. "B-but…why?"

All of them shrugged in sync. "We don't know," said Claire. "Do you ever wonder why Dante always seems to be by himself? It's because of Thelia's death. We can't say if he had anything to do with it but all of us at Rowland, except for Randoff, try to steer clear of the guy. It's only _because _of Randoff that we don't put the entire blame on him or have him kicked out."

"And you're only here because we just wanted to warn you," Kerry continued. "After the whole ordeal, Dante was seen a lot going out with different women. No men sightings, just to reassure you. You, at this point, are the only male he has ever gone out with. It was like a ton of bricks hitting everyone when word had it that you were going steady with Dante. It also seemed really _fishy _for him to all of a sudden swing the other way."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that Dante can fall for a man?" Nero said sharply as his body was trembling. His hands curled into fists as his blue eyes glowed intensely. "I appreciate the warning but you all brought up something: Why is it so hard to believe that a man like Dante can…like _me_? A _guy_? Maybe he just wanted to try something different."

"Maybe he's just _using_ you," the Geometry teacher retorted back with a nasty look.

"You don't know that," he said quietly to himself but the girls caught it. "You don't know _anything _about him. Just by what you see but none of you have ever taken the time to actually talk to him."

"We may not know it," Gloria said slowly as if she were choosing her words carefully. "But we do know more about him that you, Nero. We've worked with him longer and although you are his boyfriend, you've only gone out with him for as long as he was with Thelia. You are right about one thing: We should have talked to him but it's not our business to."

"And there you have it." Nero stood up, glaring at them. "It's none of your business. Whatever happened in the past happened. Nothing can change that. Right now,in the present, _I_ am with him and I don't want things between him and I to change because of _skeletons_ in his closet." He maneuvered his way around the tables and left the café, wanting to seek out Vergil in hopes of getting more answers or else he would be stuck watching reruns of 80s shows at night until his insomnia and heavy heart gives in. When he got into his car, he couldn't help but take a moment to pause his life and cry silently at his steering wheel because he at least deserved that much.

--

Yeah yeah I know this is like "zOMGz, SO SAD!" Well, I believe that angst and humor brings people together, especially angst because people can sometimes relate to it. Humor makes ease and gets you past that step of "Hi, my name is..." But right now, yeah...angst. But hey, no worries, I can never live with a depressing tale for too long. It'll get better soon and I give you people this glimmer of hope! Lalalalala! Plus, I love plot twisters...makes things interesting. Steer clear of the road, homez!!

Love it? Hate it? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Aaaaa...no real Vergil spotlight here. Maybe some more of him in the next chappie. Sorry if there are any errors, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and I'm sure it's okay. Trust me when I say this is less depressing than the last chapter haha! Maybe time for some more Dante time...hmmm...anyway, ENJOY!

This chapter is dedicated to Kiki! my friend on Deviantart known as EE! I wanted some way to cheer her up and..._here it is!!_ Hope you feel better, missy! And keep up your wonderful artwork!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Devil May Cry series. Or...Pyramid head from Silent Hill. xD

**Ch.8 At least, in the end, you never forgot the things you lost because you always saw them with the things you found.**

He assumed that Vergil was staying at Dante's home but the only car that was parked in the two spaces given was Dante's old beat red convertible and nothing more. The home was also empty with mail bundled up under the slit of the door. With no other idea of where the older twin would be, he got himself home to three blinking lights on his answering machine. His heart jumped at his throat as he threw himself at the device, pushing play.

"You have 3 messages. Message 1: Friday 9:18 PM -Hey, Nero…sorry I never called. Um…how's it- message corrupted."

"_What the __hell! _Corrupted?! Arrrrggh!!" Nero growled and kicked the coffee table over.

The answering machine gave a small whirl and then clicked. "Message 3: Firday 9:19 PM- static………I wish I can see you. Touch…..ki…._I miss you……" _The machine clicked again as Nero slumped to the ground next to it. He softly pressed the 'PLAY' button and it rewound to the first message.

"Hey, Nero…sorry I never called."

"Hey, Nero…sorry."

"Hey, Nero…"

"_I miss you."_

"…I miss you too, Dante," Nero said quietly as the tears welled up in his once more and he broke down, wondering if this time he would be able to pick himself up. "Dante…please…_I need you_. Please come home…"

He was able to get four hours of rest that night, spending the rest of the time for sleep listening to the answering machine's gibberish messages. Finally, around 6:45 in the morning, Nero lazily dressed himself in old black trousers and a wrinkled blue shirt, and headed out the door again for work. The contacts he left in his eyes fogged up so bad that it made his head dizzy so he had to take them off and take the bus to work for free of crashing on the road with blindness plus lack of sleep. It was until he got off at the bus stop in front of Rowland that he remembered it was Saturday. The janitor, usually angry at Dante and Nero for sneaking into his closet to do God knows what, felt a bit of sympathy for the math teacher and let him in the nurse's office to rest. The silver haired man couldn't keep conscious anymore when his head hit the rough pillow and he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When Nero woke up, he first had no idea where he was and thought he was in Silent Hill (never a gamer himself but his roommate's playing gave him nightmares for a week). Everything looked cleaned and kept like how it should be, screaming normalcy and making him relax a bit. The thrown shoes he shuffled off when getting into the bed were slipped on back with care. Nero caught himself in a mirror's reflection and almost jumped out of his shoes again. His vision was focusing hard on the mirror image and his own reflection made him shudder. Raccoon rimmed eyes, no gelled hair, and clothes crumpled and wrinkled beyond ironing. He tried to straighten himself as best as he could but it was to no avail so he fixed his hair with the sink's running water he found just underneath the mirror. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his watch but found a strip of paler flesh on his wrist where his watch was suppose to be. His eyes searched for a clock and immediately fell on a face that read 4:17 PM. Already most of the day was gone and so Nero quickly got out of the nurse's office, ready to head home.

As he was heading down the halls that lead to the exit, he heard faint music. He stiffened at the sound, thinking a ghost was messing with him but a need to investigate pushed him to follow the sound, leading him to the auditorium. A smile broke out on his features as well as a rushing feeling of relief when he saw the familiar faces of the dancing students but twitched at the sight of Gloria who was busy showing the girls their routine. The memories of the club came back to him and he scowled with his eyes like a well mannered debutant. As he was about to leave, a voice called out to him, catching the attention of everyone on stage.

"Mr. Lanstor! Hey!" Ducas jumped off the stage nimbly and ran up the aisle to catch his teacher before he could put one foot out the double doors. "Geez, did you just get mugged by Pyramid Head or something?"

"Pyramid…who?" he asked dumbfounded.

The boy blushed faintly and laughed it off. "Haha, sorry, game talk! You came to actually watch us this time?"

"Well, uh, I didn't even know you guys had practice today…"

"Ms. Heartily says practice makes perfect so she forces us to come on weekends. And plus," he raised an eyebrow with a grin. "What are _you_ doing here on a Saturday?"

Nero scratched his nose embarrassingly. "I…forgot it was the weekend. Don't tell _her_ that."

"Got it….hey, are you okay, Mr. Lanstor? Your eyes seem a little…a drift."

"Oh…sorry. I forgot my contacts so I'm pretty blind right now," he said sheepishly and then stopped smiling when Ducas touched his hand, taking a hold of it.

"Then I'll be your guide! You can count on me!" The boy turned away before the blush Nero couldn't see got brighter as he lead the math teacher towards the stage. "You can sit closer so you can see us better…"

"You can let go of his hand now, Ducas, he's a grown man," a new female voice said a little to harshly. Nero bet that she was even glaring at _him._ He felt the cool air hit him when Ducas let go and could hear feet shuffling away. Nero squinted at the female from where she stood, making out long red hair that came down in waves and very pale skin. "What are you looking at?"

"Geez, cut him some slack, Nevie, Mr. Lanstor doesn't have his contacts," Ducas retorted. "He can't really see."

"I didn't ask you, _Ducas._ So butt out!" She bit back and stomped off to where the other girls where standing.

"Is…she okay?" Nero asked with concern.

"She's like that…girls..who _needs _them?" responded Ducas.

"Thank the heavens, I'm _gay_," the silver haired man muttered quietly to himself but the spiky haired youth caught every word, sighing lightly.

"Is it true that you're _really_ dating Mr. Speis?" The question threw Nero off balance. He tried to focus on Ducas but he only saw a clear blob of black hair.

"N-not Vergil Speis, if you're talking about him…"

"Oh, no, I meant Dante Speis. I heard he took a job at a university."

"He didn't take the job," Nero cleared. "…not yet."

Ducas decided to test the waters again, pushing on in his prodding. "But he _may…._right?"

"I…don't know. I haven't been able to contact him much nowadays." Why did he say that? But it was too late because Ducas had found the opening he was looking for.

"A boyfriend shouldn't do that…not contact their boyfriend, I mean. It's just wrong and down right mean, am I right?"

"…Ducas, I think Gloria-I mean, Ms. Heartily's calling you."

But the young man wouldn't led up. "If I was Dante, I would be calling everyday because that's what good boyfriends do _AND _not take jobs that are far away. How selfish, isn't-"

"_DUCAS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"_

Everyone, including Nero, gasped and laid eyes on Nevie who had the look about ready to kill. Her golden eyes were burning red at the corners as her delicate mouth was scrunched up tightly.

Nero blinked a few times, caught in the middle of his own, polite way of telling Ducas to stop trying to get under his skin but Nevie had beat him to it. He didn't care about the red headed girl's protest but he did wonder about why Ducas was saying such things.

"God, you are so full of it! Honey, _he's taken_! You know it, I know it, the whole school knows it! You know, if you love Mr. Lanstor so MUCH than you just let him be!"

"What is your _problem?!"_ Ducas roared back.

"Hey! HEY! That's enough! Both of you! Out of the auditorium _NOW!" _Gloria stepped in and ordered them out, pointing her slender index finger to the door. "Sit out there and wait for me! The rest of you!" She turned her attention to her other students who were too busy staring at Mr. Lanstor and Ducas. "Attention! Get back to rehearsing! We have no time to waste!" With that being said, Ducas, completely humiliated, and Nevie, fuming, left. The platinum haired woman locked her electrifying eyes with Nero and asked him to leave.

"I'm really sorry…" he said quietly.

"Yeah…me too. It's a shame…just like before."

"This time is a little different, don't you think so, Gloria?" Vergil said from the audience. Nero froze at his voice as Gloria regained her composure from being surprised and smiled lovingly.

"My, my, you must teach me how to do what you do, Vergil dear," Gloria sweet talked.

"Another time. I'm here to pick this guy up," Vergil said with a nudge of his head in Nero's direction.

"Have fun," Gloria said with a wink at Nero and walked off. The silver haired man slowly made his way towards the stairs and carefully walked down.

"Here," the older twin offered his hand and with no other choice, Nero took it to be guided once again. This time, Vergil let go but stuck close so that Nero wouldn't bump into anything even though he had been able to find his way by himself from home to the nurse's office to here. When the men walked out the double doors, Nero noticed the red headed girl alone with a bowed head and knees close to her chest sitting on the floor. He signaled Vergil to wait as he made his way to Nevie. She looked up to him and mumbled incoherently.

"I..I don't know what to say…well, I guess…thanks…"

"I couldn't stand that…" Nevie grumbled as she turned her head in his direction and her long red hair flowed around her shoulders.

"You…like Ducas?" He asked carefully and the girl jolted up in her seat.

"NO! Ew, no! We're friends!" She shouted and then calmed down. "Well. I guess not anymore…after what I did."

He took a seat next to her, assuming that she was going to move away from him like he was infected with cooties but she stayed still where she sat.

"I love Ducas like a brother. We became friends because we both failed a grade and because of dancing. It's sad, isn't it? No, don't answer that," she said with a small shake of her head and a tiny smile. It was the first time Nero had ever seen her wear a cheerful expression and believed it suited her better instead of the nasty scowl. "But then he began telling me about…you. Now I see why he likes you a lot. You're not that shabby of a looker."

"Um…thanks?"

"Haha, sorry. But…then he said you were taken by someone and he wanted to move in because your boyfriend's away. First I thought A) Why would a grown man want a kid? That's illegal _and _gross beyond all reason. B) He has no chance in Hell because you're dating one of the hottest guys around here and C) It was just wrong." Her voice dropped a little when she said the last statement.

"I always hated girls for stealing other girls' boyfriends."

"Did something similar happen to you?"

Nevie's eyes went wide but she gave him a playful grin. "I don't know you _that _well, Mr. Lanstor but if you plan to teach AP Calculus next year then maybe I'll share my stories with you."

"Ducas wanted you and it snapped something in me, I guess. I…just can't stand people stealing other people's love. Whether it be my own or someone I don't even know. And if Ducas really liked you like how he told me then he should have let you be! That's real love!" She stood up with a gleam in her golden eyes and tight fists close to her chest.

Nero laughed lightly, feeling much better than yesterday. He stood up and brushed off the back of his pants. "Nevie…you're a really smart girl. Very profound. I'd love to have you as a student someday."

"Heh, would you look at that, a student teaching a teacher," Nevie said smartly and her expression changed, becoming soft. "…be happy with the one you love, Mr. Lanstor."

"I will, Nevie," he said finally and waved good bye to the young dancer. Nero found Vergil sitting quietly outside the steps of the Auditorium and both men made their way to the parking lot. Vergil started the engine and drove them both out, taking directions from Nero on where to turn.

"That's a surprise, you don't know where I live," Nero joked.

"I can't know everything," Vergil replied with his blue eyes glued to the road.

"…how _do _you know where I usually am?"

The substitute shrugged listlessly. "You're predictable, I guess."

--

And there's your answer for how Vergil finds Nero, everyone: Nero is just predictable lolz. Obviously Nevie is 'Nevan', the vampire chick from DMC 3. You know...the one with the bats? Annoying to defeat? Turns into a guitar when you beat her? xD I decided to make her more...virtuous. Or just a normal good girl who isn't a slut or is trying to break Nero and Dante apart lolz. Cuz we need girls like her in reality and don't tell me we don't!

Oh and did anyone suspect Ducas of...anything?? O.o

Love it? Hate it? Please review because they are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Omg....I'm sorry to all my fans!!!!!!!! MAJOR APOLOGY! I know its been many months but college's a bitch . And plus, I got writer's block. I did not know how to move the story. It was totally stuck. But now, I give you an explanation for Dante's behavior. The idea may seem depressing but it will get better from here. This story was meant to be comedy/romance, damn it! And I will continue that! In a couple chapters xD The next chapter will definitely come out faster than this one haha. I'm really sleepy and I don't know what else to really say. If there's any grammical errors, then I'm sorry. Or even any pieces of the story I've missed. I've skimmed and skimmed and skimmed. I'm trying to put everything back together and have it make some damn sense . So...happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DMC characters, hell no. Not in a zillion years. And beyond.

**Ch. 9 Remember your first love in high school? It was the best thing in the world**

"Mr. Speis! Mr. Speis! Oh my…"

"Hunh?" Dante looked at the balding man with droopy eyes. He had waited all night for a call from Nero and even rushed the morning lecture so that he could go back to his room to check for a blinking light on his answering machine. There was still none. Sometimes he thought that the Gods in every known religion possible were all bored and wanted to punish him for kicks.

"Um," the man cleared his throat before handing over a sealed envelope and dashing off in the direction he came from. Dante opened it from one of the sides and easily slid out the letter. When he opened it to read, his eyes went wide like he drank five pots of coffee.

"No…way…no way no way no way…" his entire jaw went slacked. "This…this is a joke, right? Right?" But when he re read the information, he knew it wasn't a joke. The seal, the signature, and the contents were all real. He found a nearby seat and dropped into it like a sack of potatoes. The pigeons began to gather around him because he was so still with his eyes stuck in its wide mode. A few students passed by, giving him strange looks and talking about him but none stopped to ask what was wrong with him. Mary was on her way to the cafeteria when she spotted her old teacher sitting alone and quickly shooed away the birds, almost getting pooped on in the process.

"Mr. Speis, are you all right?" The brunette asked with worry in her mismatched eyes. She saw the letter in his hand and gingerly took it, earning no protests. Mary quickly read it and gasped.

She looked over to the silver haired man and smiled happily. "What is your deal, Mr. Speis?! Or should I say…Professor Speis? Hey,-HEY! W-where are you going?! "

---

"_And after the accident, what happened?"_

"_Not sure, Doc, everything pretty much went blank. I try to remember it, even to this very moment, but nothing seems to trigger anything. I watched the news, heard the stories, sure, but….nothing sparks," Dante explained with a weary shrug. "It's like…it didn't happen."_

"_In your thoughts, is Thelia is still alive?"_

"_You keep mentioning this 'Thelia,' every session, Doc. I have no idea who this woman is. Tell me, what does she look like? Maybe I can remember her that way."_

_The psychologist took a moment to sigh, the kind of sigh Dante could identify being the type of when things looked hopeless. But what was looking hopeless? He had been going to these things for over a month now, two times a week, right after work, just as Vergil had asked of him. By now he thought there would be some progress. _

"_Blonde. Gray colored eyes. Caucasian. 5'8," the doctor said the description as if he had rehearsed it a thousand times. Empty. Monotone. _

"_There's plenty of those I know," Dante commented curtly. "None seem to stand out so well in my mind though."_

"_Well, how has your 'sexual escapades' been, Mr. Speis? I seem to remember you mentioning…" the graying man flipped through his notes. " 'A new woman every two days?' "_

"_Heh, what can I say, Doc? I can't help it if the ladies dig a Government teacher."_

"_But don't you think it's risky, Mr. Speis?"_

"_I took health in high school, Doc, I know what I'm doing," Dante replied in a flat tone. _

"_Not that, Mr. Speis. I mean you reputation. Sleeping around so excessively can jeopardize your career, not to mention affect those you choose to be with so intimately."_

"_Most of them don't even remember my name. Besides…I can't go to sleep. I always feel empty. Not to mention the nightmares I have to endure every night I don't have a good f-"_

"_Nightmares, Mr. Speis?"_

"_Yeah, it's always the same: some lady jumps off a balcony or rooftop, I don't know. Sometimes she talks to me or sometimes I try to save her. But…." his voice drops slightly as his eyes reflect the vivid dream. "….she always dies."_

"_Do you…know what she looks like?"_

"…_..I can't remember."_

"_I see." Finally, the psychologist scribbles a few notes. "Have you ever tried to find someone you can be faithful to?"_

"_Like a friends with benefits?"_

"_Not quite, Mr. Speis. A lover. A girlfriend, boyfriend-"_

"_Whoa, Doc, I don't swing that way."_

"_But you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah, yeah, a nagging wife, got it."_

---

Nero unlocked his door and invited Vergil into his apartment. He blushed when he saw the broken answering machine on the ground, remembering that he _forgot_ to clean it up before leaving his home. Vergil said nothing about it as he placed himself on the couch. Nero made a mad dash for the device and toss it in his kitchen trash can.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he offered, opening his fridge door only to find bottled waters, stale pizza, and a jar of peanut butter. He definitely needed to restock as soon as possible.

"Water would be fine, thank you." Nero thought the Gods were on his side today. He grabbed two chilled bottles and handed one to Vergil as he sat himself next to the other silver haired man. The two opened their bottles and drank simultaneously but Nero stopped drinking first. The air conditioner was off and Nero wished he had it on because at that moment, he saw Dante, thinking he was going delusional. But it was only Vergil, whose hair had lost much of its gel effect due to the heat and it was coming down in the fashion of how Dante wore his hair. It was minus the stubble but Vergil looked exactly like Dante, causing a tiny twitch in Nero's chest that he had to look away and drink more water until the bottle was completely empty.

"Are you hot?" Vergil asked, causing Nero to stiffen.

"W-what? Excuse me???"

"Are you hot? You know…temperature wise. You seem to be sweating a bit."

"O-oh…" Nero stuttered and laughed nervously. "Yeah…I-I'll just turn on the air conditioner, haha!" He stood up lightning fast and went to back to the kitchen where the temperature controller was and switched it to a lower number. The cool air burst out from a vent, causing the math teacher to sigh in pleasure when it hit him. It gave him a little courage to go back on the couch and try to talk to Vergil. The substitute teacher was trying to put his hair back but it disobediently stayed down.

"You know, it's really not as easy as people think it is…just to slick back hair with gel," Vergil complained while blowing a strand out of his eye. "It's why Dante always kept his hair down because he was always too lazy to do anything about it. One time he even let it grow a bit past his shoulders and I cut it off in his sleep because long hair looked weird on him."

"Really? Dante had long hair?" Nero lost all feeling of being uncomfortable and listened.

"Yes and in return he dyed my favorite white collared shirt red…and another was tie dyed, the bastard." A smile that made Nero's eyes go wide captured his attention. It was like Dante's..soft, warm, and above all, comforting. He placed hands over his face and groaned.

"Nero, what's the matter?" Vergil asked, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Nero looked up and noticed that their noses were close to touching that he scooted away. "Hah, n-nothing, Vergil. Everything's cool!"

"Don't lie, because you're not a very good liar," Vergil warned. "Now tell me..wait..is it because I look like my brother, right?"

"Er…" he nodded sulkily. "Sorry. I just miss him a lot. Just looking at you reminds me of him." Nero slumped and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "It's been…difficult."

"I…see." Vergil licked his dry lips and took another sip of water. He undid his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, allowing more of the cool air to reach him. It almost made him purr in relief. "..tell me, Nero-

At that second Nero almost jumped through the roof. He frantically looked at Vergil who broke out a sexy smirk as his eyes were lined with…lust. "??!!! Holy SHIT! You sound just like DANTE!!!"

"Haha, nope. Just Vergil, haha!" Vergil's voice returned to normal but the math teacher couldn't get over the voice. It sent familiar chills down his spine while a familiar warmth was growing in his abdomen. "When Dante and I were children, we use to imitate each other to fool our parents and other people."

"Please don't do that." He wanted to take the words back but they were already said. Vergil stopped laughing and looked at Nero again with desire. He broke out in a grin, a grin Dante would always give, pushing Nero to the edge. His mind was going slow but a few seconds later, it finally registered that Nero was on his back, head laying on the arm rest of his couch as Vergil hovered above him with arms cornering him and legs between his.

"And why not?" It was Dante's voice again. "Don't you want me, Nero? I know how much you miss me. You can't deny it now."

"I-" Nero looked away but Vergil roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"Look at me," the older twin commanded. "Tell me what you want…"

"I…I…" The younger man could feel Vergil's breath on his lips now, close to closing the gap between them. Nero was so lonely, realizing how much he really liked the older man. He was so much like Dante and he wanted him so bad.

But that was it. He was _like _Dante. But he wasn't _Dante. _

"…no…no, you're not Dante…._You're NOT DANTE!"_ Nero suddenly pushed Vergil off and he jumped off the couch, breathing harshly. Vergil looked up at him, pushing his hair back and kept his hand there. His grin, _Dante's grin,_ had faded and his regular straight face expression was back.

"What the hell's your problem?!"

"Sorry. Really I am. I was just testing."

"Testing? _Testing?!"_ Nero growled as Vergil blinked twice. "You have any damn idea how fucked up that sounds?!" He grabbed Vergil's collar and brought the other close. This time Vergil was surprised by the other's strength but showed no signs of it. "Ever since Dante fucking left, things have gone really shitty for me, if you haven't noticed. Assholes who finally admit they're gay think my bone's available to jump, stupid exes come to haunt me, even my own students want a piece of me! And now you?! I fucking trusted you and all you can say is that you were testing me?! Is everyone in on this?! Am I being punk'd?!" He roughly let go and began circling his living room, stopping at certain parts to look closely.

"Come on! The fucking joke's over! Come on out! HAHA! I guess this is what you all like doing to new teachers, huh?" He said to no one, laughing manically. "This isn't funny…it's..I can't take this…" It didn't matter if Vergil was in the room and thinking he'd gone crazy. Everything was building up in Nero from the very beginning since he watched Dante get on the plane. The icing on the cake was acceptance. **Cold**, **hard **acceptance that Dante was never coming back and that was why everyone was trying to jump into his pants or wanting him to break up with the Government teacher. What else could explain the reason for the lack of contact? Or the death of that woman?

Nero was different and he was going to get through this. There was only one way to do it…

"Tell your brother…tell your _goddamn good for __**nothing**_ brother, it's _over_!" Nero never cried so much in his life. Was this what a heartbreak felt like? Why didn't he endure this when he was younger? Why did it have to happen when he was a full grown man? Life wasn't fair at all. Life was pushing him backward in the worst way, and then it thrust him back into the present. This pulling in one direction and pulling in another was like a bad coaster just waiting to break and kill all those who are on it.

"Please, let me explain, Nero-"

"Stop. Please. No more…." the younger man covered his eyes and looked away in shame. "I can't take this anymore. Just go home, Vergil, and tell Dante I'm sorry. I don't know what he wants from me…I don't."

"He's sick."

"Hell yeah, I already knew that, genius."

"No, Nero," Vergil said sharply as he roughly grabbed the other man's shoulders, giving a small shake to make him look up. "Dante's sick…because of Thelia."

"This woman…who is she, Vergil? _Who the hell is this goddamn Thelia_?!" Before Nero knew it, he had Vergil slammed up against the wall, rattling the picture frames that hung on them.

"Calm down," the twin said with no signs of offense or pain. "Put me down, and I'll tell you."

---

"_What the hell? Why is Speis giving us so much homework? I'm up to my neck in the useless crap!"_

"_Shhhh! He'll hear you! And isn't it obvious? That one girl he was seeing…you know? The red head that always came around here? It turns out that she was screwing with one of his best friends and he's pissed as hell."_

"_Why would he give a shit? He never did with his past bed buddies."_

"_Apparently…this is the first time someone screwed __**him**__ over. Ironic, isn't it?"_

"_You two should shut up!"_

"_Or what, Parkinson? He's going to kill us too? Like how he did with Ms.-"_

"_The three of you! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" The voice boomed throughout the entire classroom. The three chatting students, along with the rest of the class, sat up straight with a start. The two girls and one guy quickly gathered their belongings and made their way toward the door. While one girl was beginning to cry, the other gave Dante the death glare. The last one out, the young man who said the last comment, pivoted on his heel and spat out, "Suck it up, you pussy." The boy was suspended for a week and was dropped from the class, courtesy of Mr. Randoff. _

_When class was over for that day, Dante yanked open one of his desk drawers and pulled out his prescribed medication. He swallowed two bright red pills dry, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. They were suppose to suppress his constant delusions and nightmares, but the word 'suppress' meant to keep down. Not rid of things forever. Fucking was a better solution. _

_He didn't know how long Randoff was standing in front of his desk, wearing a clean, gray striped suit with saddened expression to match. The silver haired man gave a weary smile; it was the most positive thing he could sum up and the principal was the only one who deserved it.  
_

"_How's the therapy sessions?" the graying haired asked with concern obvious in his voice. _

"_Mmm, not as cool as they make it in the movies," the Government teacher replied smartly. It earned him a flash of relief in his superior's tired eyes. "Good thing Vergil's paying."_

"_Your brother?"_

"_That's the one," Dante said with a pointed index finger. _

"_I see. How has everything else been?"_

"…_.." Dull blue eyes looked down at calloused hands for a moment. It was a good thing that Randoff's ears were sharp because he barely caught the next words. _

"_I was fucked over."_

"_I'm sorry, Dante…Especially in your condition."_

_The younger man shrugged his shoulders listlessly. "I should have seen it coming. She gathered some info from the past girls and hit me hard. Got one of my friends drunk, screwed him, and taped it…all for my other friends to see."_

_Randoff shook his head in shame. "Dante…"_

"_There's nothing more to say, Randoff. I'm too humiliated to talk to any of my friends."_

"_Is there anything I can do? Anything, Dante, just name it."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything."_

"…_.Help me move on. Help me get out of here…"_

_"I think...I have a way...what do you think about SoHo University?"_

_---_


End file.
